


Nimue | The Wolf-Blood Witch • "I will be your sword!" [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Fan Characters, Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Arthur/Nimue (Cursed), Gawain & Nimue & Percival & Pym (Cursed), Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Merlin & Nimue (Cursed), Morgana | Igraine/Nimue (Cursed)
Kudos: 20





	Nimue | The Wolf-Blood Witch • "I will be your sword!" [Fanvid]




End file.
